


Like safety and home

by capeofstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domestic, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: Her girlfriend was aware she was coming home today and yet she didn’t tidy up. Pansy shook her head and continued to the bedroom.
A homecoming in a cold apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Title from Mary Lambert's "She Keeps Me Warm".
> 
> Thank you to celestialskiff for beta <3
> 
> I had loads of fun planning and writing this. Thank you reeby10 for requesting Pansy ships so I could indulge my love for her!

Her wand supple in her freezing fingers, Pansy Parkinson renewed the heating charm she placed on her robes before she left home this morning. Mornings were especially cold in Iceland in November, something Pansy stopped being used to in the nine years since she left Hogwarts. 

She eyed the goblin in front of her, shivering as the charm worked its magic on her stiff limbs.

“We should be done here in the next two days,” she said, gesturing towards the excavation site. “The curses weren’t complex, so we didn’t need to call in any more experienced Curse-Breakers.”

The goblin cleared his throat. “Well? Did you find anything valuable?”

She shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes. “No, mostly Muggle artifacts. Abernathy is going to pass it on to the Muggles after we’re done here.”

“Hmph. The report’s due Wednesday at 5pm. Don’t be late again, _Junior Apprentice_ Curse-Breaker Parkinson.” The goblin’s expression was full of mockery, his teeth bared in a smile.

“Of course not, _Assistant_ Manager Bittenclaw,” she replied without batting an eyelash. Subtle power struggles were like mother’s milk to Pansy.

With a nasty look, Bittenclaw activated his Portkey and left.

*

Apparating directly into their new apartment in Edinburgh, Pansy opened her eyes and then closed them with a soft sigh. It was so good to be home after having to spend a week with only her mentor and the goblins for company. Her arm still twinged where she was caught by a stray curse; she was on desk duty until she healed naturally. One downside of her job – any curse injuries had to be healed the natural way, or she risked complications.

An entitled yell somewhere around her ankles made her open her eyes. She bent down and scooped the Siamese cat in her arms, scratching her neck firmly.

“Hello, Lilac. Did you miss me?”

Lilac meowed loudly again, and reached to head-butt Pansy’s chin with her head. 

“I missed you too, princess. Where’s your mummy?” She nuzzled her face in Lilac’s soft fur, her muscles relaxing at the sound of Lilac’s deep purrs. 

She toed off her shoes and walked into the living room. Her lips thinned as she took in the view: colourful shawls and robes scattered all around the room, covering the floor and couch. The room wasn’t big to begin with, so it seemed even smaller full of clothes and shoes. Her girlfriend was aware she was coming home today and yet she didn’t tidy up. Pansy shook her head and continued to the bedroom.

Lavender was asleep on their bed, her body curled tightly in on itself. The bed sheets were tangled around her, her head rested on Pansy’s pillow, her hands clutching it.

Pansy lowered herself to sit by Lavender’s hip on the bed. Lilac struggled to get out of her arms and onto the bed where she curled up next to Lavender and increased the volume of her purring. Pansy reached out, resting her hand on Lavender’s hip gently. 

Lavender’s skin was ashen and there were circles under her eyes. Her hair was splayed on the bed in matted knots. Pansy hesitated for a minute, wanting to let her girlfriend sleep when she obviously needed rest. But she knew that when Lavender looked like that, sleep wasn’t something she was keen on. She snatched an hour or two of sleep here and there before nightmares woke her up.

“Hey, baby, I’m home.” Pansy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lavender’s shoulder. She inhaled deeply, the scent of coconut oil and cinnamon filling her nose. Her lips fluttered against a sliver of skin that showed from under Lavender’s jumper. No matter how many times she’s done this before, she always marvelled at the smoothness of Lavender’s skin.

“Pansy?” Lavender’s groggy voice broke on the second syllable of her name.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she replied, trailing kissed up Lavender’s neck to her lips.

“Mmm, welcome home. I missed you,” Lavender murmured against her lips, her breath sour with sleep.

“I missed you too. How are you?” She moved her hand from Lavender’s hip to her hair, trying to untangle the knots gently. Lavender moved her head away with a slight groan.

“Needy. Come in the bed with me. Lose your shirt,” Lavender ordered her and pushed her away slightly to open her arms. “It’s been too long since I got some Pansy snuggles.”

Pansy unclasped her robes and unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off and shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Their apartment wasn’t the best – they couldn’t afford much – but it was theirs. And in Pansy’s mind that fact made up for having to apply heating charms every two hours. She watched as Lavender shrugged off her jumper, goose bumps erupting on her skin.

She moved Lilac further away and fit her body into the curves of Lavender’s, who made a throaty sound. She wrapped her arms around Lavender’s back, her fingernails scratching patterns into the skin. Lavender’s full breasts pressed against hers, sending a shiver down her spine. 

As much as Pansy liked her job as a Curse Breaker, she definitely preferred spending time home alone with Lavender.

Lavender hiked her thigh over Pansy’s hip and brought them together closer. Pansy reached out blindly in search of covers but couldn’t find any. She raised her head and spotted a blanket folded up on a chair by the window. With a soft _Accio_ the blanket flew into her outstretched hand. She shook it out and covered the both of them, snuggling closer to Lavender.

“How were things when I was gone?” She asked, her hand going back to scratching patterns on Lavender’s skin.

“Shit. You should quit your job and stay at home with me.” 

Pansy chuckled. “Sure. I’ll stay at home and wait for you eagerly. Though you’ll have to do the cooking.”

“I could ask Hogwarts’ house elves to make us food.”

“McGonagall would be delighted about that, I bet.” Pansy nuzzled Lavender’s head. “She’s not my biggest fan.”

“She doesn’t have to be, she’s not the one living with you. But yeah, she gave me another talk about opportunities and making good choices in relationships.” Lavender ran her hand down Pansy’s spine, dipping her fingers underneath Pansy’s skirt and playing with the waistband of her tights.

“I won’t be invited to the Christmas party, I take it,” Pansy responded dryly. “What a pity.”

Lavender pinched her gently, making her squirm. They lay entwined together, letting the other’s presence fill the silence.

“You haven’t been sleeping.”

Lavender shook her head. “You know I don’t sleep well when you’re away.”

“I know, darling. But my job will take me abroad more and more. You can’t teach when you’re exhausted.”

“That’s what Pepper-Up was invented for, duh,” Lavender replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You should talk to Padma, maybe she could give you something to help with sleeping.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Lavender hid her face in Pansy’s neck. “How was work?”

“I nearly froze my nipples off. We didn’t find anything exciting but Abernathy was pretty happy with my progress, so hopefully I can pass my exams soon. Merlin knows we could use the money.” She scratched Lavender’s scalp with her fingernails, producing a blissed out sigh from her.

Lilac woke up from her nap, stretched leisurely and made her way between Lavender and Pansy, stepping on their stomachs and breasts, drawing soft groans from them with every step.

“Merlin, she’s heavier than she looks,” Lavender complained as Lilac head-butted her in the chin. She reached out to pet Lilac’s head. “You’re a lovely girl, yes, you are.”

For someone who loved talking about everything and anything, Lavender had an irritating habit of never bringing up things that bothered her. It was something that surprised Pansy when they first started dating; she presumed Lavender would be quite vocal about those things but instead she let them simmer and stew until she couldn’t hold onto them anymore and she had a meltdown. Her own reaction, when she first witnessed Lavender crying her eyes out and being unable to say what was wrong, also surprised her. Instead of turning away on the spot and disappearing, Pansy hugged Lavender close to her and let her cry herself out. Ever since then, she kept an eye on Lavender and intervened when she thought her girlfriend needed it. 

She knew tonight could be tough. She’s been dreading this talk since she left for Iceland a week ago. No, scratch that, she’s been dreading this talk since she received her mother’s Owl two weeks ago.

“You’re still blaming yourself for my parents, aren’t you?” She asked Lavender, her voice soft and steady. 

Lavender tensed in her arms, her shoulders hiking up, her body trying to curl back up on itself.

“They disowned you because of me. Of course I blame myself.” Her voice was dry and shaky, as if she had just ran a mile.

“You shouldn’t. I didn’t do it for you but for _me._ Sure, two years ago I would have jumped onto the prospect of an arranged marriage but then you showed up and turned things around.” Pansy wasn’t sure how to explain it to Lavender – she had problems explaining it to Millicent, who was her best friend since they were five. But Millicent understood and Pansy hoped Lavender would, too, after she got over her guilt. Silly Gryffindor. “I wouldn’t be happy married to my second cousin just to keep the money in the family and you deserve better than being my bit on the side.”

Lavender made a choked sound in her throat, something half laugh, half protest. Pansy took her chin firmly and made Lavender face her. She looked at those gorgeous blue eyes she fell in love with and the startlingly red scars covering Lavender’s face, which were usually hidden under make-up. She thanked the stars that Lavender survived the Battle of Hogwarts; that they both managed to make a life for themselves, together. She was getting sentimental, damn her; and damn her emotional girlfriend for rubbing off on her.

“I love you, not Amadeus. Actually, I can’t stand him, so my parents were really going out on the limb here. They’ve been looking for a reason to disown me for a while and they decided to go with this one because they hoped it would drive a wedge between us.” Pansy looked at Lavender sternly. “You know I would hate to prove them right.”

“We can’t have that.” Lavender sniffled, wiping away tears from her cheeks. “Okay, I get it, I won’t blame myself. But I’m gonna need time.”

Pansy groaned and rolled her eyes. “Here I thought you Gryffindors were all about brash actions and jumping into things?”

Lavender snorted wetly, “That’s just Harry and you know it. Speaking of, he finally proposed to Ginny. She Owled me yesterday, she’s coming over for lunch tomorrow, so be nice.”

“I’m always nice,” Pansy replied primly. “When can we expect the wedding of the century?”

“In a few months, I guess. You know I’m going to be invited, right?”

“Mmm, I gathered. I still can’t believe my girlfriend is friends with a Weasley.” Pansy scrunched up her nose.

“Oh, give it up. You totally had a crush on the twins when we were in school. Anyway, would you want to come with me to the wedding?” Lavender pushed her to her back and rested her chin in the valley between Pansy’s breasts. The blanket fell off their bodies, exposing them to the cool air.

Pansy sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lav. They’re not exactly friendly with me and it would be a shame if I had to hex Won-Won –” Lavender pinched her side lightly “— because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.”

“Well, you did want to sell Harry out to Voldemort…”

Pansy waved her hand. “It’s not that. He keeps making comments about you, as if he wasn’t stupid enough to let go of you for _Granger_.”

“So you’re defending my honour?” Lavender asked, a small smile playing around her lips.

“Must you put it in such Gryffindor terms?” Pansy whined.

Lavender laughed out loud, her happiness putting a satisfied look on Pansy’s face. Making Lavender laugh was one of her favourite things to do and it was increasingly difficult to do when Lav was down. 

“Molly will try to set me up with Charlie if you’re not there.” Lavender reminded her with a smirk.

“Would he be interested in a threesome? Otherwise sorry but I’m going to have to remind them that you’re dating me.”

“And how will you do that?”

In one smooth move, Pansy flipped them over and nibbled Lavender’s collarbones. “Lots and lots of hickeys… I’ll make sure you won’t be able to glamour them.”

Lavender laughed breathlessly, her back arching, her breasts pressing against Pansy’s. 

“I’m sure Molly would love a repeat of Ginny’s birthday.”

“To hell with Molly Weasley,” Pansy said as she made her way down Lavender’s torso, kissing, sucking and nipping. “Do you want to talk about her or do you want me to go down on you?”

Instead of replying, Lavender combed her fingers through Pansy’s hair and _tugged_. Pansy’s eyes closed in rapture, a moan slipping from her lips.

“Be a good girl and go down on me. I’ve missed your mouth,” Lavender demanded. 

Pansy was only too happy to oblige.

She trailed kissed down Lavender’s curvy, soft stomach until she reached the waistband of her trousers. With a flick of her thumb, she popped the buttons open and tugged Lavender’s hips up. Impatient, she yanked Lavender’s trousers down her legs, cursing when they got caught on her calves.

“So smooth,” Lavender joked.

Pansy sent her a glare and threw her trousers on the floor. She slipped her hand between Lavender’s legs, nudging Lav to spread them apart. She leaned in close to Lavender’s mound and took in a deep breath, humming gently when her girlfriend’s scent filled her nostrils. She mouthed at the soft hair on Lavender’s mound, her finger spreading her vulva open. 

With the tip of her tongue, Pansy traced the shape of Lavender’s vulva and circled her clit gently. Lavender’s hands found their way back into Pansy’s hair, pressing her face against her mound more firmly.

“Yes, good girl. Merlin, I missed your tongue so much.” 

Pansy felt shivers running down her spine at Lavender’s words; her girlfriend knew how to work her up. She flicked her tongue over Lavender’s clit, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth until Lavender started rocking into her face in rhythm. With a finger she circled the entrance to Lavender’s vagina, smiling briefly at Lavender’s long-drawn moan. She inserted her finger, then another, moving them in tandem with Lavender’s hips.

“Tongue my clit, oh please, please, please,” Lavender chanted, her hands fisting in Pansy’s hair. “So good, my darling, so good. Don’t stop – oh, there!”

Pansy moved her head up and down, her tongue licking Lavender’s clit in broad strokes, her fingers sliding in and out of her progressively wetter vagina. On an up-lick she pressed Lavender’s clit gently with her tongue, producing a long keening sound from her girlfriend.

She twisted her fingers up and crooked her fingers upwards.

“Fuck!” Lavender spasmed, her thighs clamping around Pansy’s head as she rode out her orgasm.

Gently, Pansy removed her fingers from Lavender and sucked them clean. “You taste divine.”

“Come here.” Lavender held her arms out for her. 

Pansy slithered up Lavender’s body and pressed a kiss to her neck. “I didn’t leave any hickeys this time.”

“Mmm, good. Teaching covered in hickeys isn’t really professional,” Lavender murmured. “Can I do anything for you, baby?”

Pansy wiggled her hips against Lavender’s. “I could use a hand.”

Lavender pushed her on her back and propped herself on her elbow. Her fingers traced the valley between Pansy’s breasts and she leaned in to suck Pansy’s nipple. Pansy took in a shuddering breath and shoved her skirt and tights down her knees. 

“You’re so impatient,” Lavender said. She leaned over and bit the other nipple as her hand cupped Pansy through her underwear. “But you’ll be a good girl for me, won’t you? You’ll take what I give and not more.”

“Yes, Miss,” Pansy breathed out. She arched her hips so Lavender’s hand cupped her more firmly. “Whatever you want, Miss.”

“You’re so good for me. So open and eager. I love you like this,” Lavender carried on. Her thumb circled Pansy’s entrance, teasing it through her cotton knickers. She dipped her fingers in, crooking them slightly, the cloth dragging against Pansy’s rapidly engorging vulva. “There’s no better girl than you, darling. I’m so proud to be your Miss.”

Pansy keened, her thighs clamping on Lavender’s hand as she rocked against it, her hips coming off the bed in fits and starts. She grabbed Lavender’s wrist and moved her whole hand in rhythm with her hips. Her breathing came quick and loud, louder still when Lavender vanished her underwear wandlessly and skin made contact with skin. 

“More,” she pleaded.

Lavender’s fingers filled her, crooking inside her, moving in small circles.

“Good girl. Such a good girl, only for me. You’re a sight for sore eyes, baby girl. I can’t wait to see you come, can’t wait to taste you on my fingers,” Lavender whispered in her ear and nibbled her earlobe.

Pansy whined, seeking more contact, more pressure, more. Lavender’s thumb pressed her clit, hard and she came, her body going tight.

“That’s a good girl. I missed you so much, sweetheart.” Lavender cradled her close, her fingers still in Pansy. She circled them gently, until Pansy, whose fingers still gripped her wrist, pulled her away.

They lay on the bed, catching their breath, Lilac staring at them judgingly from the armchair.

“I missed you, too,” Pansy replied as she watched Lavender suck her fingers clean. “So much.”

Lavender smiled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
